


Stay With Me

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Domestic Gallavich, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Jealous Ian, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Ian and Mickey are married, have made a life together and are living happily. They have their kids, their house, good jobs and they are more in love than they have ever been.What happens when a small matter escalates and turns everything upside down? (changed summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts).



> @Mary thank you for the prompt, here we go.
> 
> God, this is gonna be hard to write but i'm up for the challenge. he he hee
> 
> #Enjoy!

Ian hates Mondays there is always so much chaos in the Gallagher-Milkovich household. Ian and Mickey need to get ready for work, they need to get their kids ready for school and daycare and also ensure they finish their breakfast. It's Yevgeny shouting at his little sister Ava and it's Mickey and Ian trying to get out of each other’s way so they can get everything finished on time. It's Ava throwing her cereal around instead of eating it and it's Ian having to change her outfit, again. 

“Yev, get off your phone and finish you breakfast.” Ian orders their seven year old son. “Ava I will spank you, stop that.” He chastises their two and a half year old who only giggles in return and throws a spoonful of cereal his way. He ducks just in time.

“Ah-ah, stop giving daddy a hard time.” Mickey scoops her up. “I’ll change her. Go pack their lunches.” He tells Ian and heads upstairs to their daughter’s bedroom. 

Ian exhales in relief and heads into the kitchen. 

Ian and Mickey have been married for five years now and live in a house they bought two years ago. They have a good life, both have well paying jobs and two kids with another one on the way. Mandy has been their surrogate both times. First with Ava, and she's about to give birth to their son Aiden in two weeks. Ian and Mickey could not be happier. Their goal has always been three kids and their family is about to be complete. Their lives were kind of perfect, when it wasn’t on a Monday that is. 

Ian was an EMT while Mickey was the project manager at a construction company. Their jobs brought in good enough income to sustain a comfortable life. 

“There she is.” Mickey brought Ava into the living room and sat her on the couch. “Stay.”

Ian scoffed. “She's not a dog.” 

Mickey laughs. “Need help with anything?”

“No, almost done here.” 

“Okay. Let me go find my shoes.” Mickey kisses Ian on the lips and goes back upstairs to their bedroom. 

Ian is almost done in the kitchen when he hears Mickey's phone chime. He picks up and sees a text from fucking Chase. This man always ruins Ian's days. Mickey says Chase has never made a move on him but Ian knows Chase wants Mickey. He's always flirting with him every chance he gets, and he had told Ian albeit subtly that he wished he was the one married to Mickey. Ian hated this man with every inch of his being. 

And he had voiced his sentiments to his husband who had agreed to block Chase. So how was Chase still able to text him? Ian packs up the rest of the kids’ lunch angrily and they walk out the house. He doesn’t even tell Mickey goodbye. If he does they will end up fighting like they always do when Chase’s name comes up. And the kids will end up being late and so will he. So he gets them in his car and they drive off. 

“Why is dad not behind us? He's always behind us when we leave.” Yevgeny asks.

“We have agreed I should just go ahead and take you to school.”

“Okay.”

 

**~~~~~~~~**

Mickey comes down the stairs to find his entire family has already left. “The fuck?” He reaches for his phone so he can call his husband and ask him why he would leave without saying goodbye when he sees the message. “Demmit.” 

****A client needs you.** **

That’s all the text says. But he knows that’s a big deal when it comes to Chase and his marriage. Ian considers Chase as a threat. Mickey doesn’t know if it's warranted or not but Ian is his husband and he's therefore inclined to believe _him._ They had agreed that Mickey would block his coworker but it had completely slipped his mind. And if Ian had seen this text then it explains why he left with the kids so abruptly. 

Mickey wished Ian would trust him. And Ian claimed it was Chase he didn’t trust which is why he wanted Mickey to cut all ties with him. which was somewhat difficult because to Mickey Chase was just a normal employee/coworker. He has never really tried anything. But then again Mickey has always been terrible with knowing when someone was flirting with him so he should really listen to Ian.

He sighs and deletes the message. He had some making up to do. 

**~~~~~~~~**

“Your husband is here.” 

Ian shuts his locker angrily and he walks outside. He finds Mickey leaning on his car. “I'm at work Mick.” 

“Come on babe you’re gonna deny your husband when he just wants to eat lunch with you?” Mickey says with a smile and lifts two brown bags. Ian just glares at him and Mickey sighs. “I know you read that text.” 

“It's not about what was in it.”

“I know it was who sent it, but Ian he was just letting me know a client was waiting for me.” 

“Any other employee could’ve done that Mickey, it didn’t have to be him.”

“What did you want me to do huh? He, texted me not the other way around.”

“We agreed you were going to block him, what happened to that?” 

“Already did.” Mickey lifts his phone. “I'm sorry I forgot before.” 

Ian rubs a hand across his face. “Mickey, I don’t like sounding like this jealous insecure spouse but you make it really fucking hard.” 

“Babe look," 

“In my experience if a person doesn’t end their flirting it’s because they're not being met with any resistance.” 

Mickey scowls at him. “You think I'm encouraging this fucker?” 

Ian shrugs. “I don’t know. I just know that if you really loved me you would talk to Chase, tell him how _I_ your husband feels. Tell him that I want him to back off.” 

“Ian he hasn’t done anything to…” 

“So you want to wait until he does to tell him to fuck off?” 

Mickey wants to say yes but he has a feeling that will just get him in trouble. “Look, I'm sorry, I brought you lunch. Please stop being mad at me and let’s move on from this. It doesn’t matter what Chase does. All that matters is that I would never cheat on you Ian. Not with Chase, not with anyone else.” Mickey steps close to him and takes his hand. “I am yours and you are mine.” He grins. “Yeah?”

Ian will not let his resolve break and his face stays neutral. “Come on babe, aren’t you the one who invented this shit? Come on say it. I am yours and you are mine. Eh?” Mickey steps even closer and leaves a kiss on Ian's chin, then both his cheeks. 

Ian finally chuckles. “Fuck, fine. Using my own words against me.” Mickey continues to kiss him everywhere. “Baby stop it we are outside. Ugh, i hate you so much right now.”

"I hate you too." peck. "Say it."

"I am yours and you are mine." 

"That's my baby daddy." Mickey teases and laughs loudly and Ian pushes him off. 

Ian laughs too and grabs Mickey back for a lingering kiss. “Let’s eat.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ladies under gentlemen (see what i did there?) this is your captain speaking, Enjoy some fluff/domestic Gallavich people.  
> we are about to encounter some heavy turbulence ahead of us.  
> tihihihihihihihi

Ian wakes up feeling fresh and well rested. He kisses the back of his husband’s neck and turns towards their nightstand to check for the time. “8:00AM? What the fuck!” he turns to Mickey and shakes him awake. “Mickey, babe wake up! We overslept we are going to be late, the kids are going to be late.” 

“Shit!” Mickey curses and quickly gets up. 

Ian usually wakes everyone up at 6:30 because they're all supposed to leave the house by 8:00. He cannot believe his alarm didn’t go off. They quickly head into the shower and bathe together to save time. It's as they're dressing Ian notices something. 

“What?” Mickey asks him when he notices Ian pause.

“Does the house seem extra quiet to you?”

Mickey listens and it's indeed too quiet. “Those kids are never this quiet.” 

They both leave the bedroom and go to check on Yevgeny and Ava. They don’t even bother with the bedrooms because Ava doesn’t sleep past 7:00 and the first thing she does is wake up her big brother. They are at the bottom of their stairs when they hear someone talking and the kids giggling.

“Mandy?” Ian heads into the living room. He hugs a very pregnant Mandy and turns towards their kids who are fully dressed and are eating their breakfast obediently. Mandy always knows how to handle them. “What are you doing here so early? You're supposed to be on bed rest, remember?”

“Hey slut.” Mickey whispers in Mandy's ear and kisses her on the cheek while caressing her protruding stomach. 

“Watch it, I'm carrying your baby. Not too late to keep it.”

"Him." Ian corrects.

Mickey rolls his eyes and pours Ian a cup of coffee then pours himself one. “So?” Ian asks.

“So I got tired of staying at home. I wanna stay here and spend time with my little niece Ava.” She switches to her baby voice. “Isn’t that right?” 

Ava giggles loudly. “Yes, I ana stay here, aunt Mandy!”

“You know what, whatever. Saves me sometime anyway.” Ian says and reaches for a pancake. 

“I want to stay home with aunt Mandy too.” Yevgeny chimes in.

“No, you have to go to school bud.” Mickey tells him. 

“Did you switch off my alarm? Please don’t ever do that again. I almost got a heart attack.” Ian complains.

“What you should be telling me, is thank you for getting you two more hours of sleep.”

“So how are you feeling?” Mickey asks her.

She caresses her stomach. “This one is definitely easier than that redheaded twat over there. “She points at Ava discreetly. They were all in agreement that the kids would never find out she's the biological mother. “I feel completely normal.” She smiles. “Twelve more days to go.”

“Twelve more days to go!” Ian repeats excitedly and hugs her again. “Okay, that’s enough standing for now.” He directs her to the living room and sits her down then hands her the remote. “Yevgeny let’s go! Chop chop.” He turns to Mickey and gives him a deep kiss. “Bye babe.” He smiles when Mickey just blinks up at him. “I am yours and you are mine.”

Mickey grins and Ian puts a finger in his dimple. “I am yours and you are mine.” He repeats and they kiss again.

Mandy groans. “You guys kill me with that shit. Gonna find a boyfriend too and I'm gonna create a better line, you’ll see.”

Ian laughs while Mickey frowns at her. “What happened to that other guy?”

“He is… I don’t know if he's long term relationship material. We’ll see.”

Ian kisses Ava goodbye and picks up Yevgeny’s lunch and they head out.

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

It always feels good when he saves someones life. Especially when they're so young. There had been a fire and the firefighters had gotten a thirteen year old out on time. He and Rita had just brought her to the hospital and he didn’t want to leave until he was sure she pulled through. He was at the waiting room when he remembered they needed groceries. 

He calls his husband who picks up on the second ring. _“Babe?”_

“Hey, I'm going to be late, do you think you could do the grocery shopping?”

“ _Ofcourse. Everything alright?”_

“Yeah, I will be home as soon as I can. Love you.”

“ _You too.”_

“I am yours,”

“ _And you are mine._ ”

Ian hangs up with a smile on his face and leans back on his seat.

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

“Wow, how romantic.” Mickey looks up from his phone with a frown on his face. “Door was open.” Chase explains. 

Mickey sighs. “Go away Chase, I'm busy.”

“I just want to keep my boss company. Nothing wrong with that.”

Mickey chuckles. “Yes there is if the boss’ husband doesn’t like it.”

Chase takes the seat across Mickey, hands on his stomach and looks at him. “Yeah, that’s another thing, what did I ever do to Ian?”

Mickey puts his phone down and turns to Chase. “He says you told him that you wish you were the one married to me. That true?”

Chase shrugs. “Yeah I did. But that was like a _oh, you have such a nice husband, I wish I had one like him_ kind of thing. You know, I didn’t mean like I was planning on stealing you.”

Mickey runs a hand across his face. “But you see how that can be misinterpreted?”

“And I am sorry, it wasn’t my intention to come between you two. I will apologise next time I see him.”

Mickey scoffs. “Don’t give yourself too much credit. You haven’t _come between us_ we are fine. Just don’t be texting or calling me.”

“I can't, you blocked me.” Chase points out.

Mickey ignores him. “At least not until you talk with Ian first.”

“Okay then. Bring him at that end month party we are holding at our regular bar.”

“I will.” Mickey gestures for Chase to excuse himself. “Oh and Chase,” Chase turns to face him. “Thank you for that, means a lot.”

Chase nods with a grin. “Of course, anything for you.”

Mickey nods and goes back to checking out the plans the architect had dropped off. 

…

It's an hour later when Mickey notices the time and remembers he has to leave early for grocery shopping. He calls Chris one of the other employees and tells him to lock up as soon as everyone is gone.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Okay… what else is on this list?” Mickey checks his list and asks Ava who he's carrying on his hip. “Cabbage. Eeeeeewww.” They both make a face. “Your dad and this healthy shit.”

“…ealthy shit.” Ava repeats.

“Okay, do not repeat that in front of daddy or I will be dead meat.”

“Dead meat.” Ava echos.

“Still repeating the last thing you hear, huh?” 

“I walk, by myself.” Ava says for the twelfth time and Mickey puts her down. 

“Stay close to me, okay?”

Ava holds the edge of his shirt and Mickey figures that’s good enough. He's paying for his shopping when Ava stands on her toes to give the cashier chocolate. “No Ava, you know you’re not supposed to have chocolate before dinner. Okay sweetie?” Ava shakes her head ‘no’ vehemently and Mickey just knows he's about to go to war. “Look baby, we have chocolate at home. You can eat that as soon as you’re done with dinner.”

“No, chocolate now!” she shouts and Mickey really doesn’t like this because it draws unwanted attention.

“Ava…”

“I WAN CHOCOLATE,” she pauses and swallows. “NOOOOW!”

She looks like she's about to tear up and Mickey caves. Ian is going to kill him. “Ring it up.”

Ava gives him a big smile even with some residual tears and giggles after taking a bite. “Love you daddy.”

Mickey takes the grocery bags and shakes his head at his adorable redheaded daughter. “You are going to be the death of me.”

“Death in me.”

“That is not what I said.”

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

Ian groans in frustration while Mickey looks ahead at the TV trying to ignore the ongoings behind him. 

“I want, banana.” Ava says.

Ian exhales in relief. It's been thirty minutes since dinner and Ava still refuses to eat hers. But if she will eat a banana that’s something. “And you will finish it?”

“Yes!” she jumps off her seat at the dining table and runs into the living and jumps on Mickey's lap. 

Ian goes into the kitchen and chops up two bananas then hands Mickey the bowl. He uncaps his beer and sits on the recliner. “You feed her. I know this is your fault.”

“What? I did nothing wrong.” Mickey denies.

“Please, I've lived with your ass for long enough. Makes sure she finishes that.”

“Where’s my beer?”

“People who give junk to their kids and they refuse to eat dinner don’t get to have beer.”

Mickey sticks out his tongue at Ian and the latter laughs and ups the volume of the TV. 

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

Mickey rides Ian slowly into their mattress as Ian caresses his nipples. He bites on his lip and moans. “Fuck, you feel good.”

“Mmmm.” And a grunt is what he gets in return. 

Mickey bends down to kiss Ian and the redhead holds him tightly then fucks up into him. he smiles when Mickey groans loudly into his mouth. Ian does it a few more times and they both come simultaneously with ‘I love yous’ on their lips.

…

“So I talked to Chase today.” Mickey says after they're cleaned up and are lying in bed with the lights off.

Ian clicks his tongue. “And?”

“And he agreed to apologise.”

“For saying he wants you be his husband.”

“Well, he said it was more like, when you see someone with a nice leather jacket and you admire it then tell them you wish you had one like it.” Mickey explains. 

Ian shakes his head in disbelief because he knows Mickey can't see him. he specifically remembers Chase saying _Mickey is amazing, you’re so lucky he's your husband. I would do anything to be in your shoes._ Ian knows exactly what Chase was saying. But he is still riding the high from his orgasm so the last thing he wants to do is fight. Besides, Mickey is trying. He talked to Chase just like Ian asked him to.

“Okay, thank you. I love you baby.”

Mickey scoots closer to him and Ian wraps his arms around his husband. “I am yours,”

“And you are mine. Night.” Ian gives him one last peck and they promptly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suzy said; 
> 
> I just love the line that they say to each other all the time! They should each get half of it tattooed on them somewhere. Then when they are together the line is complete just like them:)
> 
>  
> 
> Multiple POVs in this.

Mickey releases a heavy sigh as soon as the guy is done. "The things I do for love, fuck that hurt."

The tattoo artist and Ian both laugh. "That part of the arm is kind of hidden so it was bound to be a little sensitive." the guy explains.

"Baby why are you complaining? You already have tattoos."

"Please, Iggy did this and I was three sheets to the fucking wind, don't even remember." he gestures at his crude finger tattoos. 

Ian had suggested they go get their line tattooed on their hands. Mickey had **AND YOU ARE MINE.** on the inside of his right arm just below the elbow, while Ian got **I AM YOURS** on the inside of his left arm. It was written in such a way that when they stood together the sentence was complete. 

It may have been Ian's idea but Mickey could see what his husband had in mind. It was kind of perfect. Sappy as shit just like the line itself, but still perfect. 

The tattoo artist covered their tattoos and they left the parlour. Ian couldn't help the big smile that broke out of his face. 

Mickey lights a cigarette and shakes his head. "Careful not to get stuck like that. Gonna look like I'm married to the fucking joker."

Ian pushes at him. "Fuck you." he bums Mickey's cigarette even though he doesn't smoke. "That party still on?"

"Yeah, day after tomorrow." Mickey replies. "Why, you don' wanna go?"

"No, not that. I'm actually looking forward to it. We don't go out anymore. Life has really gotten in the way."

"Damn, you're right. I think Yevgeny was still a toddler last time we visited a club."

Ian's phone rings and Rita asks him to get to work. "I have to go babe, I will talk to Mandy about babysitting on Friday. In fact, I think she should stay with us because it's almost time and the baby could come early."

Mickey kisses Ian goodbye. "You're right. Will just drive to her house instead of going home." Ian nods."I am yours."

"And." Ian Kisses him hard. "You." kiss. "Are." kiss. "Mine." deeper, longer kiss. 

Mickey laughs when Ian finishes. "Jesus Christ."

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

Ian had planned on going to the clinic after they left the parlour, but Rita has just called him in so he needs to go to work. He knows Rita would understand that his meds need switching, but Ian has never been able to let people down. And this has to be important. 

He has been full of extra energy last few days, and when he started running extra miles again that when he knew the mania was kicking in. And now with a family and kids, and another on the way, he needs to take care of this as soon as possible. 

Which he will as soon as he's done. 

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

Turns out it _was_ an emergency why Rita called him. And after the day he'd hard normally he should be exhausted but he still has some energy left to spare. When he gets home it's just Mandy who still awake the rest of his family is already asleep. He goes and greets her then goes upstairs to his and Mickey's bedroom. He takes a shower and then joins Mickey in bed. 

He's not sleepy but he is horny as fuck and he misses the fast, hungry fucking. So he uncovers Mickey and leaves a trail of kisses down his spine. His husband chuckles and turns around. 

"Mmm...someone missed me."

"So much." Ian breathes and reaches for the lube. 

He kisses Mickey as he works him open and relishes in his husband's moans and touch. When Mickey is ready to go Ian roughly turns him over and Mickey gives a yelp that turns into a moan when Ian lifts his hips and swiftly penetrates him. 

After that Ian goes to town and drills into his husband. Ian is going so fast and hard just like Mickey likes it he has to bite into his pillow to prevent the screams leaving his mouth. He doesn't know what has gotten Ian but God, he missed this. He missed this so much. 

Being a while since he took it from behind and he has to remember to do this more often. 

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

"Hey." Ian grabs a beer and joins Mandy in the living room. He had worn out his husband and now he needs a nice cold beer. 

This is when he would take his meds but they're not working so there's no point. But he will go to the clinic first thing in the morning. 

"What are you watching?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep right now?" Mandy asks instead as she she rubs her belly. "Mickey tells me a building collapsed?"

"Yeah, it was an old office building. Been up and down since 1:00."

"And your still up? Don't men usually fall asleep after sex?" she laughs when Ian throws a pillow at her head. "Shut up I had gone to check on the kids."

"Not all men. Some still have energy left to spend time with their annoying sister in law. Shouldn't _you_ be asleep?"

"Can't find the right position. But here sited like this with this pillows," she moans. "feel so good."

"Whatever, just don't come on our couch."

Ian laughs when it's his turn to be hit with the pillow. 

Two hours later Mandy goes to sleep and Ian continues watching her movie even though he found it in the middle. He hears arms wrap around him and he startles. 

"Sorry, sorry it's me." Mickey apologises and kisses his neck. "Come to bed." he walks around the chair and sits on Ian's lap. 

Ian wraps his arms around Mickey's waist. "Is it cold?"

Mickey shakes his head 'no' and lies on his shoulder. "Haven't slept by my self in years and I don't like the feeling." Ian chuckles lightly and caresses Mickey's chest. "Good. The movie is over, let's go." he gets up and pulls Ian by his hand. 

They check on the kids then retire to their bedroom. 

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

Ian doesn't know what happened to the time but soon it's Friday and he's picking up the kids from school so he can drop them off then join Mickey and his workmates at that party. He is not looking forward to Chase's apology. 

He feels fine, he feels normal. And apart from the not sleeping part, he hasn't gotten any weird ideas so he figures the meds change can wait till tomorrow. So he will go to the party, then he will finally tell Mickey, and they will go to the clinic together. He hates lying to his husband. Mickey had asked him this morning is he's okay, out of no where, and Ian had replied yes. 

Now he's feeling terrible. So he will tell Mickey tonight that the meds havent been working for almost a week now and they'll take care of it, together. 

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

Mickey looks around as his coworker's drink and enjoy themselves. He, on other hand needs his husband to get here before he can even start to enjoy himself. Ian had said he was on his way so he takes a seat near Chris and his wife and grabs another beer. 

He hopes Ian is fine, lately something has been off but he can't point a finger on it. For a minute he wondered if it was the meds but Ian had promised to always tell him when they start to fail. Which he has, every single time in the past so it can't be that. 

•••

Chase sees Mickey walk towards the counter to get another beer and he gets up. Ian isn't here yet so maybe he can get his flirt on before Mickey's husband gets here. Ian is onto him, but that doesn't matter because as long as he plays the victim when it comes to Mickey he can get a smile, or a laugh, or a casual touch from the other man which is enough, _for now._

Chase has a game plan, on how to make Mickey his. It might and will take time, but he is a patient man. 

He goes and leans on the counter and casually touches their hands. "Hey boss."

Mickey looks at him then back to the bartender. "Chase."

"Something wrong?" he asks even though he can't help but glance down at where their hands are touching. is that a...? "That looks fresh." it's that shit they're always saying to each other. Dammit, this is going to be harder that he thought. 

"It is." Mickey pulls his hand back and stands up straight. 

Chase regrets pointing out the tattoo because now he can't _feel_ Mickey anymore. 

•••

"What are you looking at?" Joyce, Chris wife asks curiously.

Chris can't help but glare at the scene playing out at the counter. "That fucking son of a bitch!"

"Who?" Joyce asks, her confusion increasing. 

"That... that good for nothing Chase. He knows that Mickey is married but he still goes ahead and pulls this crap."

Joyce turns to look at where Chris is looking. It's subtle but anyone can see what's going on. "Maybe Mickey..."

"No." Chris interrupts. "Mickey is the type of guy that, okay how do I put this? He may be gay, but his gayder is for shit. Last year our pizza delivery guy was openly flirting with him and we could all see it except for Mickey. For months this kid hit on him but he had to ask him out for Mickey to realise the kid likes him. You know?"

"Oh." Joyce nods in realisation.

"And Chase, Chase has been working with us for years so he _understands_ Mickey. He knows Mickey will never pick up on this small things so he takes advantage. Like now look at him casually rub Mickey's hand. And why does he have to whisper in Mickey's ear? It's not even that fucking loud in here!" 

As a woman from this angle it does look like Mickey and Chase are a couple, or at least flirting. And with Mickey laughing like that... "If I were Ian I would not be happy to see that."

"Oh shit." Chris curses. "Shit." he repeats.

"What?" Joyce asks. 

"Ian." 

Chris is watching as Ian stands by door where he can see a perfect view of Mickey and Chase. He is breathing heavily and he's practically red with anger. Ian is about to walk towards them when he stops. Chris wonders why until he looks back at Chase and Mickey. 

Chase is looking directly at Ian. Mickey's back is to the door so he hasn't seen Ian yet. But Chase has. Which is why he smiles and pretends to be removing something from Mickey's hair. He then pats his hair and rubs a hand across Mickey's arm again. 

Mickey laughs at something Chase says then orders another beer. When Chris looks back at the entrance Ian has already left. 

"You were right. He's a snake." Joyce concludes as she stares daggers at Chase. 

Chris is not looking forward to the aftermath of what will happen now. He knows Ian and Mickey have fought because of Chase over the last few months. What Ian just witnessed have to have hurt. 

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

Ian is driving back home hurt and angry. How can Mickey be so blind? How can he not see that Chase is trying to come between them? What was that back there? Why? Why would Mickey let Chase _touch_ him like that? 

Ian doesn't understand why Mickey can't just trust him when he says Chase is out to destroy what they have. Why can't he just...

"Ugh!" he shouts loudly and punches the steering wheel twice.

And when the hell did it start raining? He must be going too fast because he almost looses control of the car so he decides to slow down. And that's when he sees it. He slows down and parks on the side of the road. Three biker guys are walking down the street and one of them pulls out a black baseball bat. The sidewalk is empty except for the guy walking towards the direction this other men are coming from. 

Ian knows exactly what's about to happen. This is guy is one of those flamboyant gays and he's about to get the beating of his life. 

"Over my dead body." Ian says and gets out of the car. 

He knows by the size of this men the odds are against him, but he is angry, and hurt, and he wants to lash out. He _needs_ to put this anger somewhere. 

So without thinking, Ian walks into the rain and towards the men who have already started pushing the other guy around. Just when one of the other men lifts up the bat, Ian grabs it and pushes the man from behind. The much smaller guy takes off since the bikers get distracted by Ian. 

Ian holds the bat tight in his hands as the three men turn towards him. "Let me guess, you're a faggot, just like him." one of them shouts over the rain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man.

"Three days!" Mickey breathes anxiously. "it's been three fucking days Mandy. Where the fuck is he?" 

"Shh...language!" Mandy whisper shouts and looks at the kids who are in living room cuddled together clearly picking up Mickey's anxiety. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't know Mandy, something feels wrong."

"I know Mick, I know."

Mickey takes a seat on one of the sofas and tries to control his shaking. "He didn't show up at the party, he didn't come home." he stands up again feeling like he's loosing his mind. "One minute the calls are going through, now they're going straight to voice mail." he looks at Mandy clear desperation on his face. "He hasn't been to work either Mandy. Does that sound like something Ian would do? Just disappear and... fucking desert his family??!"

"No."

"Then you get why I... fuck." 

He wipes at a stray tear and holds his head in his hands. He feels a tiny hand on his hands then an even softer hug. He looks up to find Yevgeny trying to comfort him and that's when the waterworks break as he hugs his son. Mandy takes Ava up to her room because she sees him crying starts crying too. 

The bell rings and he quickly stands up and wipes the tears on his face. He takes a deep breath and then opens the door. He finds two strange women. 

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, is this the home of Ian Milkovich?"

"Yes, I'm his husband."

"Umm, Mr..."

"Mickey. What's going on?" Mickey asks impatiently and pulls Yevgeny close to him who is hugging his leg tightly. 

"We have some bad news. Your husband was brought in three days ago and his drivers license says this is his address."

"What...what, brought." he takes a deep breath. "What do you mean brought in? The fuck are you talking about?"

"If you could please come with us?"

"It's okay Mick, go. I got them." Mandy says behind him pulling Yevgeny from him. 

He goes upstairs to change and no matter how much he tries his heart rate does not slow down. 

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

Mickey struggles to breathe when he walks into the ICU and is taken to Ian's room. He releases a long shakey breath and turns to look at the doctor. 

"What happened?" he whispered. 

"Mr. Milkovich underwent traumatic injury to the brain. I'm so sorry, if he had gotten here earlier..."

"What do you mean?" Mickey interrupts. 

"It was raining so it took a while before anyone found him. He was already unconscious by the time someone called 911. He is in a coma but he is extremely lucky to be breathing on his own."

"What...what did..." Mickey breathes a few times but he still can't form a coherent sentence. All he wants to do is cry. How did this even happen? 

Good thing the doctor understands what Mickey is trying to ask and starts to explain. It's alot of: _Violent assault.... disturbance of consciousness.... had to operate on him.... took a bad hit to head the impact presumably by a baseball bat...._ "He will be monitored closely to prevent any further injury." the doctor finishes. 

"How long..." Mickey clears his throat. "How long will he be..."

"In a coma? It's hard to tell." 

"Ballpark."

"Could be days, weeks."

Mickey nods and walks towards Ian and takes a seat. He takes Ian's hand in his own and kisses it. "Can he hear me?"

"Unfortunately no. But some people have been known to hear even though they remained unresponsive so it wouldn't hurt to try." 

Mickey nods again and more tears leave him. "I'm so sorry."

"I will, leave you two alone." The doctor excuses himself. 

Mickey doesn't understand how this happened. Who would want to do this to Ian? He left home with his car, was he robbed? He should probably have asked where they found him. He caresses Ian's wrist and just sits with him. 

"Ian please wake up. I need to know what happened." Mickey pleads. 

He stands up and presses a kiss against Ian's dry lips. More tears flow when he sees the state of his bruises this close. But the doctor said the worse of them were on his ribs. The only comfort Mickey gets is when he looks at Ian's knuckles and sees he hadn't gone down without a fight. 

"I am yours and you are mine." he whispers before leaving the room. 

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

"I can't let them see him this way." Mickey tells Mandy. 

Mandy nods in agreement. "What will you tell them happened to their dad?"

Mickey rubs a hand across his face. "I don't fucking know." 

"Get some sleep." Mandy hugs him. "You look exhausted.

Mickey shakes his head 'no'. "I'm going back to the hospital. I just came back to update you and check on the kids."

Mandy doesn't argue, she understands. "Okay, whatever you need just let me know."

"Thanks." Mickey mumbles and heads upstairs. He goes to Ava's room first and picks her up then they go to Yevgeny's room. 

"Dad!" Yevgeny shoots up when he sees Mickey. "Did you find daddy?"

Mickey nods trying his hardest to keep his face neutral. He kisses Ava on the head who is listening intently. "Daddy went for a trip. That's all. But, he told me to tell you he will be back soon. So not to worry." he ruffles Yevgeny's hair. 

"Okay." Ava replies jovially. Probably tired of everyone been sad. "Tell daddy miss him."

"I will sweetheart." he turns to Yevgeny who's being quiet this entire time. "Are you okay bud?"

"Yes. I'm glad daddy is okay, so you won't be sad anymore, right?"

"Right."

Mickey puts both of them to bed and then leaves for his room. He showers then changes and prepares to head back to the hospital. He asks Chris to cover for him because he won't be around for a few days. 

"Dad?"

Mickey startles when he hears Yevgeny call him by the stairs. "What's up Yev?"

"Daddy is not okay, is he?"

"Why...what makes you say that?"

The boy shrugs. "You are not really happy. Which means you found daddy but he is not okay. Which means he is not on a trip."

"Jesus Christ Yev, your killing me here."

"But it's true, right?"

Mickey nods and sniffs his tears away. "Just don't tell your sister, okay?"

Yevgeny their always perceptive son hugs him tightly. "Okay."

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

Four days later Ian still hasn't woken up and Mickey has reached the highest stress level. He really doesn't know what to do. To make matters worse it looks like Ian will miss the birth of Aiden. The baby could come any day now and this is not how Mickey pictured the birth of their third child taking place. 

Ian was supposed to be next to him, by his side, every day and every night. Through all the good the bad and the bullshit. Mickey looks at Ian's immobile body and he just wants to yell and curse at someone or something. 

Why was this happening now? Mickey can't live without Ian. Ian is his life, his everything. "Please come back to me Ian. Yevgeny and Ava miss you. _I_ miss you. Please wake up. Fuck!" 

He gets up angrily and heads to work. He needs to tell Chris he's going to be holding down the fort for a few more days. 

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

He walks into his office and calls Chris to come in. He's leaning on his desk with his elbows on the desk when there's a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey boss, you've been MIA, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Chase, I just want to be left alone." Mickey replies tiredly. 

Just then Chris walks in. "What the fuck is he doing here?" he gestures at Chase angrily. 

"Hey watch it. You've been up my ass for long enough."

Mickey doesn't have time for this. "Please, if you two are fighting do it somewhere else, please."

"I will not be comfortable until you fire or transfer his ass. I know it's none of my business but I am tired of him coming between you and Ian."

Chris comments and that gets Mickey's attention. "What are you talking about?"

Chris looks at him confused. "I thought after what happened on Friday you and Ian have been fighting that's why you haven't been coming to work?"

Mickey stands up and carefully walks towards Chris. "What, happened on Friday?"

"I... I" Chris stammers a few times and scratches his head. "Mick..."

"What happened is Ian stood him up after he promised to show up." Chase offers.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! You don't know shit. Ian got attacked on Friday and is at the fucking hospital in a God damn fucking coma. That's why I've been missing work. What happened on Friday Chris?"

"Ian came to to the bar."

"What?" Mickey asks. That can't be true.

"No he didn't." Chase says. 

"You stupid fucking... He showed up and you know it. You're the reason he left!" Chris shouts. 

In a flash Mickey has his hand around Chase's neck and is pining him against the wall. "What. Did. You. Do."

"I didn't do nothing Mick, I swear." Chase chokes out.

Without letting him go Mickey turns to Chris. "Ian showed up at the bar, and when Chase saw him he started touching your hair and rubbing your arm and whispering in your ear. _On purpose._ " Chris glares at Chase. "He did all of it staring right at Ian."

With every word coming out if Chris' mouth Mickey continues to choke Chase until he passes out. He watches him drop to the floor and delivers a kick to his chin for when he wakes up. 

"How did I miss this Chris?"

"It's not your fault Mickey. This snake was always so sneaky."

Mickey sits on his desk. "It's all my fault. I'm the reason Ian is in that coma. I did this."

"No you didn't. You had no idea."

"Ian warned me. I should have..." he gets up and grabs his keys. "Tells this asshole he's fucking fired when he comes to."

"Done." Chris replies and Mickey leaves. 

Mickey is on his way to the hospital when a text comes through. 

**My water just broke.**

"Shit."

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

Mickey carefully holds their new son Aiden in his arms and takes him to Ian's room. Mandy gave birth in the same hospital. He takes his usual chair. 

"This is your other daddy, Ian." he tells a still sleeping infant. "I'm sorry he's not able to meet you right now." he looks at Ian and caresses his cheek. Mickey smiles when he sees the bruises are less severe. "I'm so sorry. I am so sorry, please don't leave me. Don't leave us." he hugs their latest addition and he can't believe when he should be smiling he's crying. 

"I am yours and you are mine."

He kisses Ian and takes their baby back to the nursery. He has other kids that need picking up from school. With Mandy in hospital Mickey won't be able to spend tonight with Ian but he still has a family to take care of. 

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

"Get daddy on phone." Ava starts as they eat dinner. 

"I can't babygirl. He's working."

Ana throws her spoon across the table. "I ana talk to daddy!"

"Hey Ava, how about we go to my room and you can play with my gun?" Yevgeny asks. 

"Really?" 

"Yes." Yevgeny takes his little sister upstairs. 

Mickey has never loved Yevgeny more. He rubs a hand across his mouth and leans back on the chair. "I wanna talk to daddy too."

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

Mickey checks on Mandy first who tells him she's leaving the hospital today so she can take Aiden home. He thanks her for everything and tells her she can hire a nanny if things get too much for her. He immediately heads to the ICU but doesn't like what he sees when he gets there. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" he shouts at all the activity going on around Ian. 

"Mr. Milkovich thank God you're here. Unfortunately he's getting worse and we need..."

"Worse? Worse? How does a person in a coma get fucking worse?!"

The doctor breathes and talks calmly. "His breathing is failing he needs a ventilator I'm sorry."

Mickey is rendered speechless and he moves back to one corner of the room. He watches as they move around Ian doing what the doctor says. 

Ian is dying. 

Why else would he need help breathing? Ian is dying and he's about to leave Mickey all alone. 

He faints. 

 

**~~~~~~~~**

 

When Mickey comes to he's in another room on a bed. "What the hell?"

"Mr. Milkovich, thank God, you're up." it's a nurse. "I'm just gonna page doctor Olsen. He asked to let him know once you woke up."

A few minutes later the doctor walks in. "Mr. Milkovich how are you feeling?"

"I feel like my husband is dying."

The doctor sighs and looks at Mickey sympathetically. "Your husband... just because he needs a ventilator it does not mean he's dying."

"But he could?"

"Mr. Milk..."

"Cut the shit. He could die, right?"

The doctor nods slowly. "Yes."

Mickey licks the side of his mouth and looks at the ceiling. "Excuse me." 

When he leaves the room he realises he's still in the ICU floor. He rushes straight to Ian's room and takes his usual chair. 

"I miss you so fucking much Ian."

He removes his phone from his pocket and dials Ian's number. _Hey! This is Ian Milkovich, I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message, or you can call my husband Mickey at,"_ Mickey hangs up. He takes a deep breath and then redials. _Hey! This is Ian Milkovich, I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message, or you can call my husband Mickey at,"_ He can't get enough of Ian saying his name. 

"I'm sorry this happened to you." he touches his tattoo and touches Ian's too. "You promised to be mine and I promised to be yours forever. Please stay Ian, please stay with me." he chokes on that last sentence. "We have three kids, just like we've always wanted. You have to wake up, you have to get better. I can't do this by myself Ian, ple..." 

He stops and sobs on Ian's bed. He lifts his head to look at his husband. So still, with the machines breathing for him. Mickey let's go of Ian's hand and hugs himself. 

He will never forgive himself if Ian dies. 

"Stay with me Ian, please."

He takes out his phone again. 

_Hey! This is Ian Milkovich, I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message, or you can call my husband Mickey at,"_

_Hey! This is Ian Milkovich, I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message, or you can my husband Mickey at,"_

_Hey! This is Ian Milkovich, I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message, or you can my husband Mickey at,"_

 

....


	5. Chapter 5

“Mickey.” Mandy whispers, baffled.

Mickey finishes making pancakes and turns to his sister tiredly. “What?”

Mickey scoffs and stutters a few times. “You…fuck. You look fucking terrible.”

Mickey doesn’t need to be told he looks terrible. He _feels_ terrible. “Yeah well,” he pours himself a mug of coffee. “Try having your husband and the father of your kids in a coma for a month and let’s see how you’ll feel.”

Mandy sighs and pulls her brother’s hand leading him into the living room. “Talk to me Mick, please. You have lost weight, I can't remember the last time you smiled, you walk around like a zombie when the kids aren’t around. The house might as well be grey because of the mood in here. Yevgeny and Ava are picking up on it Mick. Even Ava can feel it.” She sighs. “How did it go with Yevgeny yesterday?”

Yev had refused to go to school unless Mickey took him to the hospital and he had had no choice. The kid hadn’t reacted much. He'd just held Mickey's hand and they’d stayed by Ian's bedside until he started to feel hungry. “He asked when Ian was going to wake up and whether the police had caught the bad guys.”

“Have they?”

“Not yet. There was no camera, there’s a liquor store nearby but we wouldn’t know if those assholes have ever gone back there. The only person who can identify them is Ian and he's…” he can't finish that sentence. And even though he wants to cry he can't. He cried himself out weeks ago.

Mickey has no more tears to shed.

Mandy takes his hand and pulls him in for a hug. “I'm sorry you're going through this. I will stay here for as long as you need me.” She kisses his cheek and pulls back. “I will take care of Aiden and the rest and if Ian wakes up…”

“When.”

“What?”

“You said _if_ he wakes up. Like you don’t believe he's going to wake up.” 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _When_ he wakes up. I will be here to help you until Ian comes home.” Mickey gets up and walks towards the stairs. “Where are you going?” 

“I can't be around you when you’re thinking like that. He's you're bestfriend but you’ve given up on him I can't…”

“Mick I'm sorry. I meant to say when, please don’t…”

Mickey doesn’t hear the rest of that sentence because he rushes up to their bedroom. He lies on Ian's side on the bed like he has every time he doesn’t spend the night at the hospital. Things are not looking good. Things are not looking at all. Aiden is now a month old meaning it's been a month and a couple of days and his husband is still in that fucking coma. He is afraid that a month will turn into more months and the doctor will start talking about pulling the plug and Mickey… Mickey won't do it. He can't do it and he won't do it.

Ian is not dying.

It doesn’t matter how things look right now he is not pulling the plug on the only man he has ever loved. With that thought in mind it's why he hangs up when he sees the hospital calling his phone. He can't help but feel that’s what they're about to tell him.

They call five more times before Mickey decides to go downstairs and give Mandy the phone. “Answer it.”

“Who is it?”

“It’s the hospital. I don…I don’t know what… answer it. P..please.”

“Okay, okay. I got you.” Mandy takes the phone and walks away which Mickey is very grateful for.

He joins his kids at the dining table and pours himself some of their cereal. It's only after he takes a bite that he realizes he's eating Ava’s cereal and she always throws tantrums when anyone touches her cereal. He looks at her only to find his daughter watching him with blue eyes identical to his.

“I'm sorry sweetie, I didn’t mean to…”

“Is okay.” She replies and he smiles at her surprised.

“Yeah?”

She nods vehemently. “Yes.” She turns to look at her brother then turns back to Mickey. “You are sad. I can share when… when dad is sad.” She gets off her chair and gets on his lap then wraps her tiny hands around his neck. 

The tears Mickey thought had gone threaten to fall and he shuts his eyes tightly. “I'm sorry dad is sad.”

“Is okay. Daddy will come home soon from tip.” He chuckles and gives her a kiss. “We wait to...together.”

“Okay. We wait together.” he replies and kisses her again. She will be three soon and Ian has to wake up because he can't miss his daughter's birthday too.

Mandy comes back with a big smile on her face and Mickey's heart jumps. “What?”

“Dr. Olsen says you need to go to the hospital as soon as possible. Apparently Ian…” she laughs breathlessly. “He opened his eyes.”

Mickey shoots up from the chair. “He's awake?”

“Well, yes and no.”

Mickey frowns at her. “The fuck does that mean?” 

“He opened his eyes but he’s still not responding. But that’s progress, right?”

“Fuck yeah!” he hugs her tightly and hands her Ava. “Let me… I'm gonna.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go, please. We are looking forward to having _both of you_ back.” She smiles and hugs him one more time. He kisses Yevgeny and Ava then rushes out.

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey rushes to Ian bedside and true enough Ian's eyes are wide open. “Ian? Ian?” he bends and kisses his husbands cheek. “Ian.” 

Ian's head is turned to the right and he's is staring at one spot. He's not even blinking he's just looking at the wall. But Mickey doesn’t care. He is just happy the ventilator is gone and he can open his eyes. This is amazing news! He just wants to hug him which he does. 

“Good, you're here.” Dr. Olsen walks in. “We need to do a brain scan and I need you here.”

“Why?”

“I’m going to need you to talk to him, see if he responds to your voice.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah, sure whatever you need.” He can't help the laughter that escapes him. It may not be today but his Ian is coming back. He's coming back to him. 

…

Mickey holds Ian's hand even though he still doesn’t respond, but the doctor says there is an increase in neural activity when Mickey calls his name. “I don’t get it.”

“It's what I'm here for.” Dr. Olsen replies once they are back in Ian's room.

“You say he responded to my voice, like from his brain activity you could tell he's responding to my voice?”

“Yes, it's what I said.”

Mickey frowns and looks at Ian who is still staring off into space and he's still pretty immobile. “But he’s not moving.”

“I understand Mickey. But he can hear you. Isn’t that what you’ve wanted this entire time? He can hear you. He may not be able to focus just yet but this is good Mickey. This is great. It means he's on his way out of this coma.”

Mickey laughs again in relief. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The doc looks at him and gives him a big smile. “Looks like your husband isn’t dying after all.”

“Yeah,” Mickey says with watery eyes. “Looks like it.”

Soon the doctor leaves him alone with Ian and Mickey takes his seat. He holds Ian's hand just like he usually does and kisses it. “Fuck, I've missed you. I know you're not fully awake yet or whatever, I mean, I don’t really understand how all this medical mumbo jumbo works. But, I have missed seen your stupid green eyes that know how to always make me give in.” he kisses Ian's forehead. “Guess what? Aiden has your eyes. His hair is still red like Ava’s since your genes are crazy fucking strong, but he has your eyes too. Guess we’re gonna have a mini Ian running around soon, huh?”

He sniffs and rubs Ian’s tattoo. “Thank you for coming back to me. I would never have been able to do this without you. I love you so fucking much Ian. You are mine as much as I am yours and… I just… _fuck_.

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

_Day Two, Three and Four_

 

Ian is still unresponsive but his eyes remain open. Mickey visits every chance he gets.

 

_Day Five_

 

“I brought Aiden with me. He’s getting so big. Fat little fuck too.” He laughs. “He’s looking forward to meeting his other daddy I just know it. Can't wait for you to hold him in your arms. He looks just like you. I know you’ve always pouted about how people say both Yevgeny and Ava look like me. Well, Aiden looks exactly like you. Only he's is fucking beautiful unlike your ugly mug. Here,” he takes Aiden’s hand and puts it in Ian's palm. He almost jumps when Ian's fingers fidget. 

Or maybe he saw wrong? He looks at Ian who is still looking past him and then back at the freckled hand. He bites his lip in contemplation and then does it again. He takes Aiden’s hand and puts it in Ian's open palm. This time he sees it clear as day. Ian's fingers move. It's very little movement and barely noticeable unless you're looking for it. 

He stands and puts Aiden in his stroller then goes back to the bed. He takes Ian's hand in his own and squeezes it with both hands. “Just a matter of days now. I love you Ian. I am yours and you are mine.” Ian's fingers move again and Mickey just chuckles happily.

 

_Day Six_

 

“So I told Mandy and she screamed my head off. Demn girls are loud.” Instead of taking his usual seat he goes and stands by the window. “I talked to your doctor and he says it's just a matter of days before you can move your hand for real. You hear that babe? Then the next thing you know, you will start to… see me, and-and get out of bed and, fuck me.” He laughs. “God, I miss your dick. See, I can think about that now. You have given me hope and now I can worry about us having sex.”

He turns to look at Ian who is looking right at him. he gets excited but realizes he's standing on Ian's usual line of sight. This is the direction he usually stares at. He releases a deep sigh and walks toward his chair only… Ian trails him. “Nah, wishful thinking.” 

He squints at Ian and moves back to the window and sure enough Ian follows him with his eyes. He grins and walks back to his seat. “Ian,” Ian blinks at him. “You’re back. You’re really back.” He wonders if Ian would talk if he didn’t have that tube down his throat. “Here, hold my hand.” He puts his hand in Ian's palm and he lets out a shuddered breath when Ian's long fingers wrap around his own. “NURSE! GET THE FUCKING DOCTOR! NURSE! Where the fuck, NURSE!”

 

_Day Seven_

 

Mickey brings Mandy and the kids to see Ian. Apparently Ian can move his head now and other than speaking he is fully responding to the nurse and doctors. He is even the one who gestured for the tube to be removed. All that’s left is for Ian to speak now and Dr. Olden is confident Ian won't be at the hospital for much longer. 

That’s the best news Mickey has gotten in a long, long time. 

Ian may not speak yet but his eyes follow everyone around and he can move his hands and legs and he smiled when Ava and Yevgeny hugged him. Seems like Mickey just got his husband and his life back.

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

_Three Weeks Later._

 

“No, no, no, no, Ava don’t jump on daddy.” Mickey chastises but Ian just smiles at him.

“It's okay baby, I’m feeling much better.” 

Mickey counts out Ian's bipolar meds and gives them to him. “Before you baby me, take these.”

Ian rolls his eyes. “We both fucked up that night.”

Mickey raises his hands. “I know, I know. But we both learned out lessons, right? you tell me the moment your meds are off and I will listen to you when you tell me some fucker is, hitting on me or whatever.” Ian smirks at him. “Even though majority or the time I'm sure it will be an overreaction because you're a jealous little shit.”

“I'm pretty sure that’s the pot calling the kettle black.”

“Pfft.” 

Ian laughs. They can hear Aiden whimpering from the baby monitor and Ian quickly stands up. “I got him!” he hands Ava to Mickey and walks towards the stairs. “Mandy really? Pizza again?”

“I know you see you how you and my brother look like. We need to fatten your skinny asses.”

Ian just shakes his head and heads upstairs. “He has just gotten Aiden to get back to sleep when he feels he's not alone. “I can't believe I missed his birth.”

Mickey chuckles lightly. “Consider yourself lucky, Mandy sent every insult in existence my way.”

They both laugh and then stare at each other again. “I'm sorry.”

Mickey sighs and sits on the floor by Ian's legs where he's rocking a sleeping Aiden. “You have to stop apologizing. This wasn’t your fault.”

Ian wants to dispute but he nods anyway. “I love you so much, all of you. I'm so glad to be home.”

“We are happy to have you home. Don’t ever do that to me again, please. I have to always have you around me babe, please.”

Ian gets up and puts Aiden in his crib before joining Mickey on the fluffy carpet. “Okay.” Ian nods and cups Mickey's cheek. “Okay. I promise. I am yours,”

“And you are mine.”

They simultaneously claim each other’s lips and pull each other close. They go at it for a couple of minutes without breaking the kiss. Neither wanting to let the other go. Mickey can't believe how much he has missed this. Ian gives him life, his family is not complete without all the four members. This is what he has been longing for this entire time. To have Ian near him, to feel him. To have his family back.

“You think you're good enough to…”

“Not in our son’s room.” Ian protests and pulls Mickey up then leads him across the hall and into their room. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

The following morning they are having breakfast and Ian just stands by the kitchen looking on as his family argues and laughs and his chest constricts with happiness. He hates what he put them through and he vows to never be that careless ever again. Mandy had told him how empty the house felt and he needs to always put their happiness before them no matter what.

He laughs when Ava sends cereal flying and hits Mickey right in the face. “Ava, God dammit.”

“Dammit.” She echoes with a chuckle.

Ian shakes his head and plates the sausages before joining everyone at the table. He ruffles Yevgeny’s head and takes the seat next to him. “Need some more?” he asks and doesn’t wait for an answer as he pours him some more milk.

Mandy looks around the table and smiles at the fact that the Gallagher- Milkovich home is back to normal. The men of the house still need to eat some more, but she will take care of that. Now all that matters is that there is life and happiness back in this home.

Mickey watches as Yevgeny chews in contemplation. “What's wrong bud?”

“What happened to the baby in aunt Mandy's stomach?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a really lazy person and research is extremely tiring. i need to stop writing fics that require me to do that. he he he heee
> 
> TY all for taking this short journey with me.   
> love uuuuuuuuuuuu

**Author's Note:**

> All thoughts are welcome and kudos and bookmarks most welcome too!


End file.
